


Mickey's Birthday

by ElectricBlueLilies



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Bonding, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBlueLilies/pseuds/ElectricBlueLilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has never had a birthday party before, so Ian decides to surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickey's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Ian and Mickey, so I decided to write something cute and happy, where they're together and alive and in love. Also, I needed more of Ian and Mickey spending time with their siblings. Also, I needed Mandy back. 
> 
> Basically, I just needed season 5 to not be so terrible, so I wrote this to feel better. I hope this makes other people feel a little better too.

“Gallagher, where the fuck are we going?” Mickey asked again.

“I told you, you’ll see when we get there.” Ian replied with a smile that was far too happy for Mickey’s liking.

“Yeah, see, you said that before, but I’ve decided that I don’t like that answer.” Mickey replied, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Ian. Ian just shrugged and kept his eyes on the road as he continued to drive.

Mickey was starting to regret their conversation last week. They were in bed together. Ian had been lying with his head on Mickey’s chest, gangly limbs draped across Mickey’s body.

It was Ian who had brought up Mickey’s birthday. Mickey would have been perfectly content to just let it slip by unnoticed like every other year of his life, but Mandy had to go and tell Ian, who couldn’t leave well enough alone.

“I don’t like birthday parties, Ian. I’m not having one.” Mickey had said.

“Have you ever even had a birthday party?” Ian had countered.

“No.”

Ian had tilted his head up to rest his chin on Mickey’s chest so he could meet his boyfriend’s eyes. Mickey had waved off the look on Ian’s face. It wasn’t like his lack of a happy childhood was a big surprise. Besides, if he had known it was going to get him all this bullshit, he wouldn’t have said anything in the first place. 

“We’re here.” Ian said as he pulled into a parking lot, dragging Mickey out of his thoughts.

“You brought me to an abandoned warehouse for my birthday?” Mickey asked, looking around with raised eyebrows. “Is my present gonna be you murdering me?”

Ian laughed and got out of the car without answering the question. Mickey got out as well. He scanned the few other cars in the lot until his eyes landed on one he recognized. 

“Yo, Iggy!” He shouted to his brother, who was smoking and leaning against the back of Colin’s car. “Gallagher’s got you in on this, too? What the hell are we doing here? Where’s Colin?” 

Before he even finished the question, the driver’s side door opened and Colin stepped out.

“What up, lil’ bro?” Colin clapped a hand on Mickey’s shoulder before reaching over to steal Iggy’s cigarette. 

“Hey!” Iggy shouted, but he let it go.

The back seat door of the car slammed loudly shut as Mandy emerged as well.

“Ian. Assface.” She said as she nodded to Ian and Mickey respectively. Mickey chose to ignore her for the moment in favor of continuing to try to get answers out of Ian.

“So you invited my siblings to an abandoned warehouse for a birthday party?” Mickey asked. 

“It’s not an abandoned warehouse.” Ian answered, which didn’t really answer anything actually, but now Ian was too distracted by the car that had just pulled into the parking lot to explain. 

The car stopped, and Lip, Fiona, and Carl got out. Ian told Mickey later that Debbie had stayed behind to watch Liam. Carl raced over to meet them, clearly thrilled about whatever was about to happen. The older siblings followed behind, Fiona pulling her hair back in a messy ponytail as she walked. 

“Sorry, we’re late.” She said when they joined the group.

“It’s fine. We just got here.” Ian assured her, as he pulled his sister into a quick hug before nodding to Lip and Carl.

“Great, everyone’s here.” Mickey said flatly, losing his patience. “Now, can you tell me what the fuck we’re doing here?”

“Paintball!” Carl practically shouted.

“Carl!” Ian laughed. “It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“Sorry.” He said, not really looking all that sorry. “But can we go in now?” 

Now Mickey understood why the kid was so excited. Carl would take any excuse to shoot a gun, even if it’s only firing paint.

“So paintball’s the big birthday surprise, huh?” Mickey said turning to Ian.

Ian shrugged like it was no big deal, but Mickey could read the uncertainty in his eyes. He smiled and reached up to wrap a hand around the back of Ian’s neck, pulling him down for a quick kiss. He figured all their siblings already know, so fuck it.

“Thank you.” Mickey said. He meant it. Ian seemed to get that because the uncertainty vanished and he smiled. 

Mickey pulled away and turned to the rest of the group.

“So, what are we doing? Gallaghers verses Milkovichs?” He asked.

“Fuck no.” Mandy responded. “I’m on Ian’s team.” She said as she moved to stand next to him. 

“Does that mean I can be on Mickey’s team?” Carl asked.

“Carl!” Lip scolded him, smacking the kid’s arm.

“What?” He asked. “I just think they’re gonna win is all.”

Mickey grabbed Carl by his shirt and pulled him away from Lip before he could get smacked again. 

“Yeah, you can be on my team.” Mickey said. “Come replace our traitor of a sister.” Iggy chuckled and Mickey ruffled a hand through Carl’s hair. He had always had a soft spot for the kid. 

“Sweet.” Carl grinned.

“Everyone else good with Gallagher versus Milkovich?” Ian asked. The rest of the group nodded. “Alright let’s go!” 

Ian grabbed Mickey’s hand and started pulling him towards the building, their siblings following behind. It turned out that the place _was_ an abandoned warehouse until some guy bought it and turned it into a paintball course, which Mickey decided to take as him technically being right. 

 

\---

 

It didn’t surprise Mickey when Carl turned out to be good at the game, taking Lip out within the first five minutes. Lip didn’t seem to mind too much. The Gallagher siblings had brought a cooler of beer with them, so, upon taking an orange bullet of paint to the stomach, Lip grabbed a cold drink and sat down on the cooler to enjoy the game from the sidelines. 

It did surprise Mickey that Fiona turned out to be a bit of a ringer. She took out Iggy and Colin single-handedly before Carl managed to get her out too. 

It was Mandy who finally took down Carl, leaving Mickey to face off with her and Ian on his own. 

There was a flash of movement in Mickey’s periphery. He ducked into a hallway of what used to be offices off the main floor of the warehouse. He moved to hide just inside the doorway of the first office in the hall. Every wall around him had been battered with paint. The lighting was dim throughout the course, but this hallway was in nearly complete darkness.

He spotted Mandy poking her head out of the last office in the hallway. She hadn't spotted him yet. It would be easy to corner her and take her out. Then he would only have Ian to worry about. 

Mickey edged slightly out of his hiding spot, raising his gun to aim at Mandy, who was still somehow completely oblivious to him. He couldn’t quite get her from his angle, so he took another step out of the doorway.

A shot went off behind him. A ball of paint exploded against his back, square between his shoulders.

“Fuck.” 

Mickey turned around and, even in the dark, he could make out the smug grin on Ian’s face. 

“See, this is why I chose Ian’s team.” Mandy said behind him. He didn’t have to turn around to know that her expression matched Ian’s. 

They exited the hallway and made their way back to the others who were all sitting around the cooler together and drinking, except for Fiona and Colin who had to drive everyone back afterwards. Ian and Mandy had their fists raised in victory. Lip wolf-whistled, and Fiona cheered. But everyone seemed fairly happy regardless of who won or lost. The beer probably helped. 

After saying Happy Birthday's and Goodbye's, everyone walked back to their cars to head home. Ian’s cocky victory attitude had started to fade. He snuck a side-glance at Mickey, clearly trying to judge whether he’d made the right call with this whole surprise birthday situation.

“Good birthday?” He asked.

“Well, I don’t have much to compare it to, but I can honestly say that was the best birthday I’ve ever had.” Mickey said, reaching out to lace his fingers with Ian’s. A bit of Ian’s previous confidence seemed to return at that.

“There are more presents when we get home.” Ian whispered, leaning down to let his warm breath ghost over Mickey’s ear as he spoke.

“Are we talking about birthday sex kind of presents?” Mickey asked with a raised eyebrow, a smile tugging at one side of his mouth.

“Maybe.” Ian smirked in a way that definitely meant yes. 

“That’s something I could get behind.” Mickey said, moving closer to kiss his boyfriend.

“Or something I could get behind.” Ian grinned just before pressing their lips together.

“God, you’re the worst.” Mickey laughed as he pulled away.

“You love it.” 

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> Also, I am [ElectricBlueLilies](http://electricbluelilies.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come talk to me if you want.


End file.
